D-Block
D-Block consists of one tree orchard, one mine, one shop, cells, a main hall and a canteen. This block is home to all the D-Prisoners. ''Tree Orchard At the tree orchard, there are 121 trees. All of the trees are birch trees. In the orchard, you are able to purchase one stone axe for 5$ but you cannot sell any axes there. Prisoners are required to replant the tree after they are finished cutting down the birch. You can find the tree orchard by locating the big diamond axe in the main hall which is above two entrances. Mine The mine is 95% stone and 5% coal. The mine has 12231 blocks inside of it. You can also access the VIP mines from the D mine but you must donate 10$ to the server to access it. The mine can be found by going into the portal in the shop. Shop The shop consists of 8 crafting tables, 36 furnaces, one lava disposal and one portal to the mine. The shop also has 9 different items. * Sulphur - Sell: 15$ (Cannot buy) *Feather - Sell: 10$ (Cannot buy) *Arrow - Sell: 15$ (Cannot buy) *Bone - Sell: 25$ (Cannot buy) *Ender Pearl - Sell: 20$ (Cannot buy) *Birch log - Sell: 80$ (Cannot buy) *Iron Ingot - Buy: 50$ (Cannot sell) *Cobblstone - Sell: 90$ (Cannot buy) *Coal - Sell: 115$ (Cannot buy) Cells There are 176 cells. The room is seperated into 8 floors, the 2nd floor being available by stairs and the rest by ladders. Each cell has one window, one bed, one torch, one pressure plate, one iron door and one double-chest. Even with the large amount of cells, there is still the problem with the availability of the cells. From time to time, the D cells become all occupied. The prisoners are forced to wait for somebody from the staff to fix the problem. Main Hall At the main hall, you can see a dollar sign, a creeper face, a diamond axe, a writing saying "D-Block" and another one saying "Obey". The dollar sign is for the shops, the creeper face for the dungeons and the axe is for the tree orchard. You can also see the PvP arena beneath the floor. You can see the red mat, the fountain along with two swords crossing each other. You can also see the guard balcony where staff watches over prisoners. The main hall is the only PvP enabled area in the block. Camping is common in this area but it is not allowed and it can lead to jail time. ''Canteen The canteen has two tables and five dispensers. You are also able to purchase cooked beef for just 10$ but you can't sell it there. ''Dungeons'' There used to be dungeons in D-block but they were removed because they were under renovations. People claimed that the dungeons caused lag due to the amount of mobs but that was false. The dungeon provided important resources like string or sulphur. D-Prisoners can access the courtyard and the black market.